Away from the Fire
by TurnipNeko
Summary: A young growlithe learns that his home and family is gone and he must fend for himself. In attempt to get food he ends up into a lot of trouble as he fights and talks with other pokemon to stay alive, but there is something strange with him. it would seem that this growlithe has an anchient past that will unlock his future if only he can figure out how to control it.
1. Prologue

**Another Fanfiction? well, this one, unlike the other ones, is actually a fresh Idea. The Chapters will be short but they will be good and fast. Want to imput some ideas that could impact the story line? go here - /forum_thread?tid=158916&post=12543045#post12543045 Feel free to comment, and critique is always welcome. Oh some other notes- some of the ideas are not rational towards the game or anime, just me.**

**Prologue**

"Hold Back!" A large roar came roaring acrossed burning lands of fire, chaos, and the heat of battle. It was a rather large Houndoom on top of a cresent moon shaped rock. "Fools, Run away!"

none of the fire type pokemon would listen to him, they would just continue to battle, terring there fangs into the enemy. They all bracing claws into the dusty aftermath of the valcano that had not long ago erupted.

The Houndoom Jumped down from the rock towards the crowd of fighting pokemon and breathed fire into the range of the attacking pokemon, but they seemed to ignore his every fighting breath, nomatter how he fought them.

"Stop This Madness!" He continued to growl and push on through them all. That is, till he ran into a small clearing filled with red blood crawling down the small crevices of the molten rock. He stepped closer to the lieing body. Although it may be bleeding it wasn't dead. "Arcani..." The tears seemed to stop and his head tilt down fairly slowly, and his jaw was clenched closed.

The dieing pokemon slowly lifted it's head to see, then layed back down shutting it's eyes and softly spoke, but it's voice was almost hard to hear. "it's... you ... I'm glad that... Please protect him." she then took a deep breath and lifted her tail to reveal an egg she had been hiding from the other pokemon, and fell silent.

"ARCANI!" The houndoom screamed in terror. It seemed that time and space had ignored his existence for one moment and only one. He then Howled for the Pokemon, as if it to be a ceremony for it. The houndoom then grabbed the egg with his own tail and kept it close to it's own body. He then ran out of there, as quick as he could. over the burning hills to a small grove on the side of the valcano.

The Land was much more quiet there, and had a calming feeling to it. The open of several veriaties of plants and tall trees seemed almost like it was impossible that it was so close to a battle field. There was a path of small blue and purple flowers that led into an opening in a large tree.

The houndoom crawled into the hole, keeping the egg close to his body and mind. he then set it in the small patch of dead grass and laid himself right next to the egg, watching it with soft, teary eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Forest - page 1

**Chapter 1**

A young growlithe was lying on top of a small patch of clover, it's paws slowly moving in its slumber. A small glimmer of light came pushing through the a whole in the shelter he slept in. It shined directly onto the growlithe's face. This bothered him, causing him sneeze and shake his head. He winced, then slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning light. The growlithe then got up and stretched his legs way forward, yawned, then headed toward the entrance of his sleeping hole.

On the outside, the shelter seemed to be a tall old Pine tree on the slope of a charred, ash covered valcano. In the far distance there was some greenery, and behind the tree there was a small hill. It was a sunny day and there seemed not to be a cloud in the sky, however fog still lingered over the top of the large burning mountiann.

The Growlithe hopped up over the root, his stubby legs barely reaching over the ledge. He sighed in the fact that he barely made it over. His stomach then growled, causing the growlithe to fall down in exhaustion. He then howled, but no one answered. He lied there for a moment and howled again, and waited a moment, but still no one answered his cry. He stood up and crawled over the charcoal hill to see where his family whent.

To his shock a large gaping hole was indented into the area where everybody lived once before. His eyes shook, deeply in terror. He had no idea what to do. In hope that they may be just stuck at the bottom he stuck his head slightly over the edge, but the hole seemed endless and pitch black. He shot a small ball of fire down into the gigantic hole, but it seemed to lead nowhere before it was put out by the darkness. The growlithe then crawled back up to the hill, keeping away from the whole, and keeping at a slow pace with his tail between his legs.

he was still hungry, and his stomach constantly reminded him. He searched the area, but there was not a single sign of life besides his own home. Even the grass was dead. He decided the best way to get food was to head outward into the forest. so he began to head into that direction. He only ran so that getting food was faster.

When he got to the edge of the forest, a light breeze rushed through, making growlithe shiver. He saw that the grass was tall, it sure could have been editable, but he himself didn't know what was safe to eat. He sniffed it, gave it a lick, than bit right into it, and did it taste nasty. He swallowed it down hard. He then walked on, unsure of how he was going to get food from the tall trees and there seemed to be no bushes in site.

in the distance a small rustling came from the tall grass. He looked in that direction and stepped back in fear. He couldn't see anything, but in an instant he jumped backward, dodging the much larger pokemon. eyes shut he whent to run away but instead he charged and bit the opposing pokemon, pinning it to the ground.

The screach from the other pokemon scared the growlithe into jumping off. growlithe then paused and got a good look at the jolteon. It seemed to be much larger then most jolteon he ever imagined. And by the size of the canines it was fully grown. It seemed to be wearing some sort of scientific armour.

Page 1


	3. Chapter 1 - page 2

The Growlithe, however wasn't frozen in paralization from the Jolteon's coat. The Growlithe ran into the tall grass as fast as he could, his eyes shut in terror of what he had done. He wasn't looking where he was going at all, just continuously running through to avoid any attack toward him. Soon he stumbled over the grass he ran a crossed because of his stubby legs.

"Ghaa!" His feet tumbled over himself causing him pain as he fell to the forest's floor. His eyes still shut in fear and pain, the young Growlithe cried. "mother…" he mumbled to himself. "are you there beside me?" It was as if he was questioning air, but his breath never carried through to anywhere.

Alone, he scratched at the ground, opened his eyes, and lied there in hunger. His stomach growled again, reminding him of the pain he chose to endure to even search for food, but he was just a child. Because he is a child, he did not have the energy, knowledge or the strength to get the food he so desperately needed.

Not too much time had passed before a rustling in the trees caught his ear. The branch above him shook, and pretty soon after that a berry fell. The berry was almost heart shape, soft looking, and it was kinda pinkish. The berry also had green leaves partially wrapped around it, these leaves seemed to help the berry land softly on the ground. After the berry dropped, a semi- big pokemon dropped from the branch. From the view of the Growlithe when it landed were two large red talons on each foot, and as the growlithe looked up it seemed to be a Breloom.

The Breloom kneeled down to the Growlithe's level and glanced softly at him. "Are you hungry little one?" The Breloom's voice was as soft as its eyes, and motherly. The Breloom then turned to the berry and scooted it closer to the growlithe. "here you go dear, eat it up."

The Growlithe, confused and tired as he was, gave hesitation to eating the unfamiliar berry, but as soon as he did, it soothed him. The taste of such sweet softness fill him up enough to stand back up again, and able to respond to the Breloom. "Thanks miss…" he paused and gave a questioning look to the Breloom.

"Mamoo, young one. You may call me Mamoo." Mamoo replied, seeming delightful as she spoke. "And may I ask you your name?"

The Growlithe seemed quiet for a moment, thinking about what he should say. In almost hesitation he spoke his name to Mamoo, his voice a bit more quiet than usual. "M…my name is Flare." He shook a bit in fear, but unsure of what he was afraid of.

Mamoo smiled, "You have no need to worry Flare, your safe here." What Mamoo said made Flare much calmer, but not because of the words. The voice of the Breloom was so friendly, and soft. This made Flare smile.

Soon the tall grass in the distance of Flare rustled. This caught Flare's and Mamoo's attention, and although Mamoo didn't seem to flinch a bit, Flare backed away from the moving grass and got into a defensive stance. The pokemon moving in the grass got closer, until the pokemon was in view of Flare and Mamoo.

The pokemon was seemingly the same Jolteon from before, and it did a screech as soon as it appeared. The air around the jolteon seemed to move like a wave, and it caused Flare to freeze, seemingly paralyzed by the move. The jolteon then growled in a smooth, but dark voice. "Raichu, I've apprehended the intruder."

Page 2


	4. Chapter 1 - page 3

"aprehended?" A cunning male voice came from almost seemingly nowhere. Soon the raichu appeared from the grass, and without bugging the grass much at all. It was silent the way he did it, and it seemed that he was there the whole time by the look of his face. "It's a child Lightning." The Raichu spoke back to the Jolteon, seemingly un-amused. His tail then flicked into view of Flare, and it seemed that the Raichu also had a metal sort of scientific armor coated around the lightning bolt part of his tail.

The Jolteon turned to Raichu with a menacing glare. "I told you not to call me that!" he barked, his tone of anger and his stance in a fighting position. "I'm Jolteon!" He went to tackle the Raichu in a short tempered manner, but the raichu just seemingly slid to the side then pinned the jolteon down with a slam.

Raichu's arms were leaned over the Jolteon in such a manner that kept Jolteon still. Mamoo turned to the two and whined in an upset voice as she tried to cure flare. "Is this fighting really necessary? Especially in front of a child?" Mamoo's upset voice caught the two electric Pokemon's attention, and the turned to see Mamoo's face covered in anguish over the fighting and harm done to Flare. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" She then turned away from Jolteon and Raichu. "You call yourself knights…." She mumbled to herself, but Flare could hear her.

_A knight? Like in fairy tales and legends._ Flare seemed to snap out of the frozen state he was in, and he turned to the Jolteon and Raichu. "Your knights?" the young pokemon asked, curiousity running through his viens. His yellow eyes seemed to brighten at the moment of the question.

Raichu and Jolteon turned to Flare to see he was out of the paralyzed state in the moment there faces looked of questionable remark. The Raichu seemed to study the young Growlithe in curiousity then turned to Jolteon and whispered in the Pokemon's ear. Jolteon nodded then whispered back, and for a long silent pause Flare waited for his answer.

Pretty soon Raichu walked up to Flare with a grin on his face. "Yes, we're protectors of the Forest. The lightning knights." He stood there trying to look innocent, as if he wasn't in a fight with the Jolteon a second ago. His posture was more relaxed and calm then it was before, but his ears seemed pointed back, as if he was listening to something else. "Are you interested? Your skills would be quite handy to protect the forest Flare."

Flare jumped a bit. _he… knows my name? how long was he watching me?_ Flare then glanced to the grass that the Raichu came from with much interest, and then glanced back up to Raichu. "Me, a knight of the Forest? Who is the king and queen?" Flare requested this knowledge due to facts of legends and fairy tales.

Raichu looked up at the sky, his mind at a wonder of the world, he then looked back down at Flare, "There is no king or queen, at least, as far as anyone in the forest knows of." The Raichu sighed and acknowledged the fact that the fire type was not from around here. "We call ourselves knights, it's the name of our communities certified protectors. If something is wrong in our territory, we fix it." The riachu closed his eyes and nodded to himself, as if to tell himself that what he said was correct, then opened his eyes again.

Flare looked very curious as to how he could help, and soon realized that he himself was excited about the whole thing. His eyes were shining, but he didn't realize what he was getting himself into. He then nodded and looked up to the Raichu. "Alright! I'll become a knight!"


End file.
